Relationships
by Takeno no Hikari
Summary: Some HarryxDaphne drabbles that I wrote, both semi-romantic and just plain friendship. They tie into the rewrite I am doing for the books. Rated just in case.


A/N: These are just some drabbles I wrote while I was bored in class, they tie in to the HP rewrite I'm working on.

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to own HP, anyone who knows me can attest to that

Smile And Swear

He remembers the first time he saw her smile at him and only him. It was their second year and Neville, Ron, and Hermione had all been petrified by Slytherin's monster and he was walking her to Charms to assure himself that she was safe, and because he could tell she was scared. He tried to leave for his own class but she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a tight hug, so he stood there outside of Flitwick's class, hugging her while she cried against his chest and he promised her, emptily, that everything would be fine, that all of their friends would be cured and the monster would go away. She pulled back from him and smiled softly, tear trails still shining on her cheeks before going into class. It was then that he swore to protect her no matter what

Failure and Forgiveness

She remembers the first time he apologize for failing. He said it as a joke while they were dancing at the Yule Ball fourth year. He was a clumsy dancer and had stepped on her foot. He bowed awkwardly and "begged she could forgive his misconduct." She remembers looking down and pulling him to a table and listing all of the hundreds of times she had failed him over the years, and the heat that rose in her cheeks when he brushed her hair from her face and kissed her gently on her forehead. She knew then that he would always forgive her

Awkward and Crying

They broke up at the start of fifth year. He spent his nights in broom closets with Susan Bones and she spent hers crying into a shirt he had given her for her birthday. Safe to say things were awkward for a while, especially since he was still her best friend. She never told him that the few nights they did spend together were the only nights she didn't cry, but she figured he knew. It was worse when he broke up with Susan in February. Susan showed up outside of the Slytherin common room with puffy red eyes that Daphne recognized from her mirror every morning and told her to go talk to him, because she was the reason. Things were awkward between all three of them after that, but at least she stopped crying.

Hurt and Love

She remembered the first time he told her he loved her. It was their fifth year, Halloween morning, and she would later learn that it was what caused his and Susan's relationship to fall apart. They were walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts and screams came from down the hall accompanied by a sickly yellow light. They shared a glance and he rushed down the hall with his robes billowing around him. She didn't see him again until shortly before Potions after lunch. He walked over to the cauldron they shared and hugged her. He breathed lightly in her ear, his words like a whisper on the wind, "You know I love you, right?" She noticed then that he was crying, something he never let her see. She never did find out what was in that hall that hurt him so much

Pain And Comfort

Most people didn't realize that she had a boyfriend while Harry was with Susan. He was an ass. Sometimes she wondered if Harry had ever broken up with her given the way he reacted to her new boyfriend. Whenever she would go over to Gryffindor table to sit in the morning, all of the seats would fill up except for the one they saved for her. She would gesture at him apologetically before taking her spot next to Harry He would always look over her like he was afraid she was hurt. After a couple weeks, her boyfriend got so fed up with it, one morning, after Harry and Susan had broken up, she want to sit but he grabbed her wrist roughly, making it crack. Next thing she knew, Harry was in front of her and her (ex) boyfriend was face down in a bowl of pudding on Ravenclaw's table. Harry walked her to the Hospital Wing and stayed with her all day, he always knew just how to comfort her, especially when he thought it was his fault.

* * *

End A/N: None of these have been edited or altered at all from the way I originally wrote them while I was bored in class, so anything that is unclear is to blame on that. Now, on to more important things, I am nearly done with the first chapter of the Philosopher's Stone rewrite and I will be finishing it whenever I have free time which should hopefully be by this weekend. I will be adding to this whenever I get bored in my classes.

Also, Don't expect any of this to be huge spoilers other than the relationships, and even the conditions of those still aren't clear even if you think you have it figured out.


End file.
